The present invention relates to parenting aids and, more particularly, to a support structure that can function as a hat or be placed within an existing hat, enabling a child to grab while on the shoulders of the wearer.
The pain and discomfort associated with the pulling and tugging on one's ears and hair while giving children rides on one's shoulders can deter even the biggest-hearted parent from giving piggyback rides or shoulder rides. Conventional hats tend to fall off and/or offer no protection or anchor for the child to grab on to.
As can be seen, there is a need for a support structure that can function as a hat or be placed within an existing hat, enabling a child to grab while on the shoulders of the wearer. The present invention embodies headgear that protects the wearer from the hair pulling, head slapping, drool and other trauma involved in giving a child a ride on one's shoulders or back.
The headgear provides straps and structures for children to grab on to while riding on their parent's shoulders, reducing the pain experienced by the ride giver. The systemic headgear can be associated with a preexisting hat, further support the child rider in what can be a precarious seat.